Persephone Jackson and her Lemon Adventures
by Scribe-Monk
Summary: Fempercy lemon AU. In a world where Persephone Jackson is constantly in the dreams and plans of Aphrodite, she will face many situations regarding (lemons). The only daughter of Poseidon will face very sensual challenges ranging from simple (lemons) to (various other lemons). If you don't get it yet, major lemon story with Fempercy. You'll wank one to this, I know you will.
1. The First Sexual Experience

**So hey**

**New author here**

**This is my first story**

**My first story**

**And my first lemon**

**Sorry to all you guys who hate lemons, but I'm a bit of a dirty minded individual so this helps get the dirty thoughts out of my head**

**Anyway**

**I guess we'll start**

**If it ain't obvious**

**Going to be Fem Percy**

**There will be themes of the following**

**-Non-consenting lemons**

**-****Beastility**

**-Maybe a bit of both**

**-Normal making love**

**-And anything else this dirty mind will think up**

**So remember**

**I know most of you, if not all of you will jerk one to this**

* * *

The night was cold, really cold. Damon she should've worn something warmer.

Persephone Jackson, better known as simply Percy shook the blanket off of herself. It was thin, really, comfortably soft, but thin nonetheless. She shivered as she stood, holding her arms with frozen hands that could feel the freeze on them. She was clad only in a white, sleeveless undershirt and panties which just added to the feeling of coldness she had.

If only she were a child of Apollo or Hephaestus of some god that could make fire instead of water. Speaking of which, the daughter of Poseidon reached over and grasped a glass cup of water, downing it quickly. Unfortunately, a small stream dribbled down her chin before dripping onto the bare skin of her thigh. She yelped, but realized something, it was warm.

"Daughter of Poseidon, duh," she stated to herself after realizing what was happening. "Now, just gotta get some more water."

The first twelve minutes of sneaking towards the lake were easy peasy, then the five minutes of running with a large blob of water floating in between her arms as a group of Harpies chased her was a bit more... problematic. Eventually losing them amongst the cabins, Percy snuck into her own cabin.

"Ah," was all she could moan as the water covered her body as if it were some kind of gel.

It molded to her, making a bulbous looking body suit around her of clear liquid tinted a faint blue. Percy used her will to keep the water in its current state, warming herself up. That's when she got bored and started playing around with the mass blob of water. Then, she tensed as she accidentally made a small bit of water touch her... privates.

As a twelve year old girl who had recovered from being poisoned by her friend, now enemy, Luke, Percy had never truly learned about sexual contact. While she did understand the birds and the bees, self pleasuring was new to her. Her cheeks were burning rose red as she shifted uncomfortably, she felt naughty.

Curiously, she made the water rise up again and it touched her sensitive spot. She let out a mewl of pleasure before making the liquid retreat. It felt so naughty, but so good. She moved a hand down to her undergarments and felt them wet, that was strange. Suddenly, she realized something else, they weren't just wet, they were sticky.

Her hand came up to her face and in the dim light of the cabin coming from the moon, she saw nothing on her hand, just the light gleam of the liquid. She sniffed it and her nose wrinkled, it smelled wierd, but also... good? After some time she washed her hand in a small bit of water, making the smaller blob sink through the cabin floor to the ground underneath.

Percy tried to fight the curiosity and need to touch her private spot again, but those feelings eventually won. Making the water rise again, she made the water go over her panties and prodded her slit with her natural element, feeling immense pleasure as the water touched it. Immediately after a small trickle of water seeped inbetween her lower lips, her back arched in shock and surprise at the jolt of electricity. It was like Zeus' master bolt had touched her.

The water was still inside her so she made it move. It touched her inner walls and she moaned. The feelings were so good and so... amazing!

She wanted more.

Pushing more water into her vagina, Persephone Jackson gasped and moaned while writhing in pure bliss. Eventually, the blob of water she floated in was noticeably smaller as she swished the water in her hole around. It swirled in her canal and stimulated her walls, causing her loins to seize and a pleasurable fire to ignite inbetween her legs.

In an instant, she let out a muffled scream in the water as she felt herself... pee? Something warm, a liquid was shooting from her slit, squirting out. In surprise and fear, she made the water around her privates recede as to not allow the water to become tainted with the liquid. She looked down to see a small stream of the clear liquid, kind of hazy slowly turn into a silent trickle, then a small stream going down between her cheeks.

Her panties were soaked with the liquid so she quickly took them off, but before throwing them in th corner she took a whiff of them.

They smelled sweet.

She looked down at her virgin pussy and moved a hand down to feel it. She gave a sharp gasp as her fingers made contact with her lower lips. Laying back on the bed, she took some more water and pushed it into her slit, feeling it bring more pleasure. Suddenly, and subconsciously, her right hand snaked down in between her legs.

Her middle finger rubbed the slit inbetween her lower lips. More of the liquid seeped out of her as she arched her back. Her breasts seemed to be aching for attention, the fabric of her undershirt being poked by two erect nipples.

Her left hand went under her shirt and she grasped a beast, squeezing it and letting out a moan at the same time. Her chest, it was not the biggest there was, but she preferred having these b cup breasts rather than bouncing ones that someone might try and grab. She moaned loudly into the water around her as she rubbed her privates and squeezed her boob.

After some time, she subconsciously continued forward in her self pleasuring. Her pointer and ring finger spread her vulva as her middle finger pressed against her hole. She gasped sharply once more as, for the first time a solid had entered her _there_.

The feeling was insane and she was writhing from it. Her bed could not bounce as she was suspended in a blob of water, but she could be seen touching herself in a very sexual way. The finger seemed to be being sucked into her vagina so she pulled it out, only to push it back in. Percy continued that as she groped her chest out of instinct. Her fingering was like stoking a fire and that fire was about to flare.

She arched her back with a gasp and moan as she squirted another stream of that hazy liquid. This time she sat upright as the fluids shot out of her flower, dousing her bed since she had no water protecting that spot from the cold. She still needed more so she shaped a tendril of water out of the blob of H2O she floated in ans neared it to her lips.

It spread her vulva and penetrated her. In fear she down sized it not to stretch her as it wiggled into her private spot. The feeling was intense and pleasurable as she thrusted the water tendril into herself. Percy didn't know how many times she squirted, but she squirted oh so much of that sweet smelling Jackson was feeling comfortable now, and really really warm.

* * *

**Okay**

**Chapter 1**

**Persephone discovers masturbation**

**Now**

**Chapter 2**

**Gonna have Aphrodite**

**finite lyrics**

**Now the series will go on to encompass Percy's adventures, but as a girl and bl with a lot of sex and rape**

**So anhways, do whatever you want**

**If you wanked one, be sure you didn't shoot it on the screen**

**If you're a chick, make sure you didn't squirt on the screen**

**Now goodbye**


	2. Sex Ed with Aphrodite

**Welcome back all**

**Ope you're ready to see Percy's first penetrated**

**No, not a yaoi**

**So quick things to say**

**Story is completely based on fempercy having sex**

**Also...**

**Well that's all actually**

**Onto the sex ed with Aphrodite**

* * *

Persephone Jackson squirmed as she stood in the Aphrodite cabin. After her sexual adventure the previous night she had woken up with the water gone and her vagina, well there was a musky smell to her lower regions for a while. After seeking out the guidance of her friend, Silent Beauregard, Percy had been told to wait in the Aphrodite cabin. It was the last day before she returned to her mom's for the school year and since then she'd been having the urges to repeat that one night. Her thirteenth birthday only intensified the urges too.

Both the boys and girls were giggling at her, either in awe or lust. Suddenly, there was a bright flash as a beautiful woman appeared. Dressed in skinny jeans and in a tight top, there stood Aphrodite. Her skin was flawless, so was her hair. The color of her eyes, they had a kaleidoscope effect as they changed color. The same went for her hair as it shortened and lengthened, turning vibrant blonde to raven black in seconds.

"Mom!" all the Aphrodite children cried out and she smiled.

"Hello kids," she greeted before gesturing at the door, "I'm sorry, but I have to speak to Ms. Jackson in private."

They all groaned, but did obliged their mother's wish. One by one they left like a little troop, leaving the love goddess and daughter of Poseidon alone in the cabin.

"Now Persephone, I hear you have questions for me."

"Uh... um, yes, my lady," the girl spoke and twiddle her fingers.

This was very awkward.

"It's juwt, well..."

"Well now, spit it out."

"I was... I was touching myself and I think I was peeing for some reason, is that odd?" Percy squeaked and Aphrodite blinked before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, that's it?" she laughed and Percy turned even redder. "Show me."

"W-what?"

"Show me, come on now!"

"You want me to touch myself until I... pee in front of you?"

"Yep, now start undressing."

Nervously and hesitantly, Persephone began unbuttoning her jeans and unzipping them. She started to slide them down and looked up to see the love goddess biting her bottom lip.

"Wait!"

Percy stopped right before the rim of her jeans went over the curve of her bottom.

"Turn around and bend over."

Percy tilted her head, but complied and turned around, bending over so the goddess could get a full view of her ass. As she slid her jeans down, she noticed Aphrodite circling her finger over where her... privates were under her dress.

"Now take off the panties," she ordered and Persephone hesitantly hooked her fingers under the waistband.

She pulled them down and felt a cool breeze brush over her lower lips. She shivered and turned around after sliding them all the way down to her knees.

"Touch yourself."

Percy stood still for a moment before sitting on a bed and looking over at the love goddess. Said immortal gestured for her to continue so she moved a hand down and stuck a finger in herself. The feeling of bliss was back and she moaned loudly. After a vigorous couple of minutes she felt her loins seize and the fluids shoot out.

She looked down at the stream of hazy liquid, but her eyes widened when she saw the goddess of love kneeling in between her legs, letting the squirting juices fall into her open moutth.

"Mm, seafood," she purred while wiping g a finger over a cheek, getting the excess liquid to stick to her fingers. "That my dear Persephone, that is called cumming or scientifically and a bit kinkier, orgasming."

"What?"

Aphrodite sighed and stood up, getting her face in Percy's.

"It's when you ejaculate or as you did, squirt."

"Squirt?"

"Yes!" Aphrodite squealed and suddenly her hand was on Persephone's crotch. Without warning a finger dug into her slit and Percy bit back a squeal of pleasure. "People like you are so rare, girls who can Squirt. Literal. Buckets. Of. Your. Cum!"

She punctuated each word with a thrust of her middle finger, making the Hero of Olympus whimper. Instantly, Percy cried out as she started squirting again. Aphrodite smirked and let her hand catch as much of the mortal nectar before bringing it up to her face, licking her digits.

"Plus, you're a demigod so it makes it all the better. Now stay there while I give you a lesson in sex ed."

Percy nodded as she stared in a sort of dream-like state. Everything was fuzzy, her mind was hazy while her vision was blurry. That orgasm was the best one out of the three she had yet! Suddenly, she gasped as a wet... something went over her vagina.

She looked down in more shock to see Aphrodite licking her... there.

"Hm, growing public hair," she observed and a can of shaving cream plus a razor appeared her hands. "I preferred shaved."

Percy hissed when the cool cream made contact with her lower regions, but eventually the feelings turned pleasurable. Aphrodite smiled and went right back to eating out the daughter of Poseidon, lapping her tongue in the girl's slit. Juices leaked out of Persephone as the love goddess preformed oral sex.

"This-" Aphrodite stopped to slurp a bit of fluids, but continued. "This is called oral, more specifically eating out."

"Oh!" Percy gasped in either understanding or pleasure, both worked either way.

The squirting she did this time was far more powerful than the last three, her entire body shuddering as she came. Aphrodite happily cleaned her pussy, drinking every drop of cum she could get.

"Now let's give these some attention," the love goddess lust fully spoke and her hands raised Percy's shirt over her bosom. "Ooh, handfills. I like them small and firm."

She squeezed and kissed them, sometimes sucking on them or pinching them. The feelings were erotic and just drove her wild. After sometime she stopped and stood up, snapping her fingers. In a flash, her clothes were gone, replaced with a perfect, nude body.

"Now you try."

Persephone's eyes widened as she felt the fire inbetween her legs flare again, the heat rising up to her face. She shifted uncomfortably on the bed, the love goddess anted her to practice... on her.

"You want me to do that on you?"

She nodded quickly and squatted down.

"Here, how about I inspire you first."

She spread her thighs, giving Percy a full view of her shaven lower lips. She was dripping with anticipation, small trickles of her fluids going down her thighs. A finger slid down towards the love goddess' slit and it sunk into her.

The moans from her sounded melodic to Percy and she felt herself getting wet or at the very least, wetter. She squirmed as Aphrodite fingered herself right in front of her before falling onto her knees and letting Persephone see her backside in the air.

"Yes, oh yes," Aphrodite gasped and mewled as her finger, now joined by another thrusted into her depths.

Percy didn't know how it happened, but suddenly the love goddess was in her lap, still touching herself. Feeling the immortal's fluids flow onto her legs was driving her crazy and when the goddess stood up, pinching a nub on her vagina, she squirted all over Percy. Suddenly, Persephone found her lips on the goddess' lower ones and her tongue began to move.

The taste was insane, it oddly had the familiar sweet taste of her mom's chocolate chipped cookies. As she continued on, she felt Aphrodite grab her short, raven black hair. Her mouth was a little higher now, on that nub she pinched.

"S-suck th-th-there," she quivered in excitement and Percy complied, getting the small pink nub to be at the center of her puckered lips as she sucked on the skin. "It's called a- ah!"

Aphrodite screamed in pleasure as she rode out her release, spraying Percy's face with her fluids.

"Sorry, that's called a clitoris or a clit."

"What does it do?" Percy questioned as she looked down at her own bundle of nerves.

"It's an erogenous zone, something that'll get you squirting real nice. Now+ since we've got same-sex... well sex, let's move onto normal love making."

The love goddess' fingers snapped and Percy watched her glow. After the golden light that was her body faded, she looked on to seen the Olympian still nude. She moved her eyes over Aphrodite's naked body, but she discovered what the love goddess had changed. In between her legs was a long rod made of skin and meat, pulsing and twitching if one looked close enough. A sack hung underneath the male genital and Persephone immediately knew what she had done.

"Y-you have-"

"A cock? Why yes I do, love. Now come over here and kneel," Aphrodite ordered and the demigod hesitantly obliged, stepping forward with little restraint.

Her legs were quivering and her pussy was wet once more as she bleeped in front of the erect rod.

"Kiss the top," Aphrodite ordered once more and Percy put her puckered lips on the tip.

Immediately, a salty taste imprinted on her lips and she moved her tongue across it.

"It's salty," she spoke softly and the love goddess put her hand under her chin, raising up her face to make eye contact.

"It's called cum too, but it's from guys. You can call it cum, semen, sperm, jizz, man juice, and my personal favorite, baby batter."

Persephone's had gone red from hearing all the names, but the love goddess didn't mind.

"Now Percy, suck on my lollipop."

"What?"

"You know.. well actually- Just put your mouth on my dick and suck."

Percy was hesitant, but she complied again, taking the... something length genital in her mouth. She sucked on it and Aphrodite moaned while grasping one of her breasts.

"If you want to go deep just tilt your head back and relax," she sighed in pleasure and as the daring hero was, she tried it. "Oh my Ze- Ah!"

Aphrodite couldn't help, but orgasm as Percy fitted the entire clock in her mouth.

"You're a real natural, aren't you?"

Percy blushed after pulling the penis out of her mouth, tasting the salty substance in her mouth.

"This puppy's a ten incher, you got major skill girl," the love goddess said and reached her hand behind Percy, slapping the girl's bottom.

She yelped and the Olympian smirked.

"Go over to the table."

She pointed at a wooden table against the wall and Percy obeyed, walking over to the table.

"Bend over it."

She obeyed again, but this time the love goddess wasn't goggling over her small and firm ass, so round and cute.

"Now this is going to hurt," Aphrodite spoke as she gripped Percy's behind, enticing a moan from the daughter of Poseidon, "but I need you to be brave, alright Percy?"

"Yes, malady," the demigod moaned, but she sucked in sharply when she felt something touch her lower lips.

It was bulbous, round and big, but also thick. She tried to look back, but the love goddess pressed her chest against Persephone's back causing her to blush. The Olympian's hands had moved up to grip the girl's small waist, keeping her steady as something pushed into her.

"Oh gods!" Percy screamed in pain as Aphrodite penetrated her, pushing the lubed cock into her wet vagina. "Pull it out, it'll tear me apart!"

"Be- ugh, brave... Persephone," the sex goddess spoke and kept pressing until she hit a barrier of flesh. "Now this will hurt more."

Percy's eyes widened in fear as she pulled out. Suddenly, without warning she quickly thrusted and Persephone screamed again. Tears were streaming down her face, but Aphrodite knew it was normal for first timers.

"It's alright, my dear. That pain's normal for virgins," she assured in a melodic, soothing voice before kissing along Percy's neck, grabbing and squeezing her handful sized, supple chest. "Just relax, it will pass and then all you'll feel is pleasure."

She pulled out and thrust again, pulled out and thrust again, and again and again. The process went over and over, Percy crying out in pain as Aphrodite continued pounding her from behind.

"This- oh, this is called- mm, doggy style, y-you c-can probably- ah, understand why," lectured Aphrodite while she stared at Percy's adorable butt.

As time passed, Percy felt her loins tighten as they had before. Pain had been replaced with pleasure, hesitancy with brashness, and regret with lust. Persephone Jackson's pussy spasmed as she squirted, wetting the wooden floor with her juices as Aphrodite continued going. She let out a variety of lewd noises, mewling and moaning or whimpering to even screaming in pleasure.

"Oh Percy, I'm close!" Aphrodite shouted as she smashed her hips harder into the younger girl's backside as she continued to thrust. "Ah!"

Percy gasped as the feeling of the love goddess' release washed over here. The hot liquid shot out in ropes I within her, spraying her walls with the baby batter. Her legs trembled as she moaned, all the while Aphrodite held a vice grip on her hips while occasionally thrusting as to spew the last of her godly seed in the daughter of Poseidon.

"Th-that's called cumming too, but since I'm the goddess of love, I'll let the pregnancy pass," she sighed as the last of her semen was shot into the girl. "Now, for other people aka guys and the occasional monster, I can't do nothing about them."

Percy nodded slowly, still lost in bliss. Suddenly, she felt Aphrodite pull out and whimpered, but let out a moan as she felt the warm substance in her vagina begin to ooze out. She turned around and looked down between her legs to watch a string of white ooze dribble from her widened hole onto the ground.

Suddenly, Aphrodite was on top of her again, her ten inch meat impaling the daughter of Poseidon. She let out a gasp and a moan as the love goddess began ravaging her teen body once more.

"You're still so tight!" she practically screamed as she thrusted.

They spent an hour or so pounding each other, doing various positions of sexual intercourse that the Olympian named off. Among them were missionary, spooning, lotus flower, suspended congress, etcetera. By the time the dinner horn was blown, Persephone was lying on the bed, her womanhood leaking godly jizz.

"That's all I can teach you for now, Percy," Aphrodite spoke with a smirk.

Snapping her fingers, Percy suddenly found herself lying on the bed, cleaned up and dressed.

"Now take my blessing, young one," the Olympian continued, swiping her hand through the air.

She released a cloud of pink smoke which hovered over the daughter of Poseidon. It suddenly shy down her pants and her back arched as the smoke entered her vagina.

"There you go, now you can be tight forever, the boys'll heartbreak kick out of that."

In a sudden flash, Aphrodite was gone, leaving Percy to get up and awkwardly walk to the Pavilion as her motor functionaries still jacked up from the hangings had just had.

* * *

**Done**

**So how was that my viewers?**

**Percy: Amazing**

**Me: Ooh, was it now?**

***snaps fingers and her clothes disappear***

**Percy: Wha-what?**

**Me: Bend over please**

***snaps fingers again and Persephone's ass is in the air, then penetrates her***

**Me: Remember to favorites and follow- oh gods, Aphrodite really did make you tight again**

**Percy: *whimpers as she squirts***

**Me: Review some awesome comments or flame me if you will- take that oh great hero of Olympus**

**Percy: More! More!**

**Me: Alright**

***Thrusts faster***

**Me: So what do you guys want next? Rape with monsters, sex with campers, alone time with toys?**

***squirts again***

**See y'all soon**


	3. Interlude and Ares Cabin

**Welcome back all**

**So this is a third of a percent author's note and two thirds chapter**

**More of a filler, but I can't think of no uber smutty scene with Percy**

**So I want your vote on these**

**Consensual Sex**

**-Annabeth**

**-Random made up OC**

**-Mortal**

**Beastility**

**-Pegasus stable**

**Rape**

**-Aphrodite Cabin**

**-Minotaur**

**-Drakon**

**-Hellhounds**

**-Luke**

**-Nymphs**

**-Titans**

**Other (Explain)**

**So vote in the reviews**

**I'll take a peek**

**I'll think one up**

**Write it**

**Take a good long session of reading it over**

**Then you guys can sank/finger yourself and cum/squirt**

**So here we go to the filler**

**Percy and the Ares Cabin**

* * *

Persephone Jackson wiggled on the cabin floor, tied in power negating chains aka Celestial Bronze chains and with a gag over her mouth. The Ares cabin looked down at her, most with lust, all with hate.

"So we got her, now what?" a female war spawn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Clarisse wants first dibs on whatever we do, but she's teaching combat training right now," another spoke and Persephone sighs in relief, she had more time to prepare and relax.

"Well she won't know we had some dibs too," a third stated and started unbuckling his pants.

Percy's eyes widened as his cock sprung free, a large, thick rod of meat. While not as big as Aphrodite's was, it was certainly going to stretch her eternally blessed, tight pussy. The rest shrugged and did the same, pulling off shirts and pulling down pants. Undergarments came off and soon Percy was surrounded by nude Ares kids, the entire cabin save for Clarisse.

"Awe, the little wimp's still clothed," one cooed and gave her a sharp slap on the behind.

"Strip her," the apparent temporary leader stated and two guys came up, hands grasping allover her as they did.

When he said strip, he probably was literal since they grabbed bundled up cloth and ripped her clothes apart. Sponsor so as naked, shivering from the cool air and cold metal chains.

"Alright, get the potion," a girl said and another female approached with a water bottle full of pink liquid.

Percy recognized that pink anywhere, it was the same pink that Aphrodite used all the time.

"You see this, Prissy?" the male leader questioned and bent down, letting his dick lay on her cheek. Taking the bottle he shook it in her face. "It's an anti-pregnancy potion we got from dad, he said Aphrodite's cum had special magical properties so he had her fill up some bottles. Any words you wanna say?"

He pushed his dick under the gag and pulled back, ripping it off her face and letting a nice drop of pre-cum hit her cheek.

"You know more words than I thought you would," Persephone sneered and he grinned.

"Good job, you just chose the hard way. We would've let you choke on this, but now you get to drink it with that tight hole there."

Without warnijg, they flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her derrière ininto the air.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she questioned as she felt the mouth of the bottle touch her lower lips.

"Don't worry, Prissy. It'll feel nice," a female Ares child stated and stuck to fingers in her.

She gasped in pleasure before the fingers parted, widening her hole. Shoving it in, they started pouring the potion into her vagina. She moaned loudly as it was absorbed into her pink walls, but stopped when a cock went through her mouth.

"Start sucking, sea spawn," the Ares child ordered and she fearfully obliged.

She slurped and sucked and hummed, giving the best she could. It turned out to work since she gulped down a fairly large load of his jizz. Another took his place and she repeated, but suddenly her hands were moved outward where she felt two people sit on them.

"Come on, the girls wanna go," one said and she stuck her fingers up their slits.

It continued like that for for some time, fingering and sucking. Eventually she got a 'reward' when another girl came up and stuck her tongue in Persephone's fine behind. She moaned loudly onto the cock in her mouth causing more spurts of white liquid to shoot out. Eventually, every male had been blown and every female had been touched and licked.

"Alright, the main event," the would-be-leader of the Ares Cabin stat and gripped her ass.

"Wait!" She screamed, but he had already plunged into her.

Enticing a scream from the daughter of Poseidon spurred him to go faster as he pumped her pussy. The boys jacked off around her as the girls played with themselves, all the while she cried from being taken.

"Gods, she's tight," the Ares child having his way with her cried out as she started squirting. "By Zeus!"

He gave a loud gasp as her walls clamped down and she squirted streams of her juices. He couldn't hold it in any longer and started shooting his load in her, filling her temporarily sterile womb with his seed. He pulled out, a rope of his cum still sticking from his dick to her pussy. He moved towards he mouth as another male camper came around, banging her in about the same way.

After sometime of fucking she was left to lay in a pool of her cum, the male camper's jizz, and at the moment was being hosed down by all the female campers who could squirt all over her.

"What is this!"

The screech came from none other than Percy's war spawn nemesis, Clarisse LaRue whose face was bright red at the sight of her prey naked, touched, and already fucked.

"Uh... Uh," the male camper from before tried to answer, but he stuttered.

A swift punch to his genitals put him out of order. The daughter of Ares stepped towards Percy, glaring at the girl.

"Guess they use you up, huh?" she asks while undoing her belt. "But I bet none of those dicks were as big as mine."

She dropped her pants to reveal a large, erect shaft. Her eyes widened as the campers rolled her onto her back, spreading her legs forcibly.

"I hope you scream," Clarisse whispered in her rear right before thrusting.

Persephone did scream, she screamed in pain and pleasure as a cock that could rival Aphrodite's spread her immortal flower. She squirted more, cumming an uncountable amount and widening the pool she was being fucked in. The Ares spawns around her played with themselves, enjoying the sight of the futunari girl banging the mighty Hero of Olympus.

Clarisse continually raped her, doing her missionary or doggy style most of the time. Her personal favorite was pushing her face in her pool of squirt juices while taking her tight vagina from behind, slapping her small, round ass while doing it. People would have the daughter of Poseidon either eat them out or suck them off as she got banged. The war spawn ordered her to drink her own cum and she obliged, sucking the honey off the wooden floor.

"Hey, Percy, get ready," the daughter of Ares shouted as her thrusts became stronger and faster.

"No, wai- Ah!" she screamed in pure ecstasy as Clarisse came, shooting rope after rope into her womb.

* * *

"Ah!"

Percy got up in her bed while holding the sheets close to her. The nightmare was so real, but... eh. She moved a hand under the blanket to research her Heather regions, intent on finishing off the wet dream in reality.

However, she touched something down there. Pulling up a small slip of paper stuck to her pussy with fun, she began reading.

"Dear Percy, thanks for the fuck. At least you're good for something. Come over again sometime. With jizz and squirts, Clarisse. P.S.- You have the tightest vagina ever. P.S.S- Potion of infertility might've worn off when I came. P.S.S.S- I came a bunch in you, don't be surprised if a mini Clarisse comes out."

* * *

**Done**

**So how was that my viewers?**

**Percy: Amazing**

**Me: Ooh, was it now?**

***snaps fingers and her clothes disappear***

**Percy: Wha-what?**

**Me: Bend over please**

***snaps fingers again and Persephone's ass is in the air, then penetrates her***

**Me: Remember to favorites and follow- oh gods, Aphrodite really did make you tight again**

**Percy: *whimpers as she squirts***

**Me: Review some awesome comments or flame me if you will- take that oh great hero of Olympus**

**Percy: More! More!**

**Me: Alright**

***Thrusts faster***

**Me: So what do you guys want next? Rape with monsters, sex with campers, alone time with toys?**

***squirts again***

**See y'all soon**


	4. The First Monster Cock (Literally)

**Welcome back all**

**So I got a massive load of reviews (and cum) from the last chapter**

**You guys are wonderful(ly perverted) fans**

**Now, I got a great many people asking for more rape chapters**

**However, there are those who I did not realize were very against these chapters**

**Now I have decided to continue on this venture of non-consensual activities**

**But to make the issue better, I will post a warning to accommodate such chapters**

**If you do not wish to read those chapters, then please each for those warnings**

**It's not that I enjoy fempercy getting banged while trying to get away, it's just I do enjoy it with a dark heart**

**The whole of me is against real life rape though, God that's awful and I'd castrate every rapist in the world If I could... male and female (females more of getting their own medicine before immense torture sexually)**

**So yeah**

**There will be rape chapters**

**But there will be warnings**

**Now**

**Ya'll ready to watch Percy get fucked?**

**Yea?**

**Well guess what?**

**Consensual!**

**So her first monster dick**

**How quaint**

**And extremely hot**

* * *

"Run!"

She practically dragged the kid as she grabbed her shirt's back collar. The younger demigod screamed as the monster behind them roared a terror inducing roar, sending spikes of freezing fear into their hearts. The Drakon relentlessly pursued the female duo, it's paralyzing gaze on them as it gave a grand chase. Crimson scales scratched up cement as it slithered across the ground while it's muscled arms slammed clawed hands on the pavement.

It was meant to be a simple, easy mission, but that hope was lost when the Drakon had erupted from the ground. It had slept for sometime, waiting for its next east while it ate small rodents and any monster who dared cross it's path. When it sensed the presence of a powerful demigod and a less powerful one, but both children of Olympians, it was rather excited.

The young girl screamed as Persephone kept her running forward down the, apparently super long alley. It was late in the day, about the time when people were at work and no one was home, how unfortunate as no one came to see what the commotion was about. Percy cursed under her breath as she saw the exit of the alley being still some ways off. She turned her head looking for another way out when she noticed another alleyway leading towards a fence, beyond that a forest.

She smirked and grabbed the girl, turning her to the right so they were headed for safety. The Drakon wouldn't be able to move past the tees and especially through the narrow passage. Her smile grew as the Drakon clawed at the entrance of the new alley, roaring in rage as it lost its prey.

"There," she sighed in relief as they strode into the forest, now reassured of their safety, "we're safe now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Percy looked down at the girl, about thirteen with golden, short hair and blue eyes. The spitting image of Apollo, a pretty nice kid.

"Chiron's going to get a hissy fit about this," the daughter of Poseidon grumbled as they moved, knowing he would berate her about being chased by the monster.

She had found the girl in a home with a real mean step dad and a real nice mom, just like her pare ts. Thanks to her powers, however, the dad was stuck in the shower the whole time she spoke to the girl's mom. She convinced her that her daughter was safer at Camp Half-Blood rather than at home so she was here now, escorting her to safety.

"We can stay here," Percy spoke up as they found a suitable place to camp for the night, a large clearing with trees and large rocks lining the rim.

An easy place to defend if she could set it up the right way. After some searching, she got out two sleeping bags and started a fire to warm up at. The girl was generally in awe instead of fear, something Percy admired as she explained to her everything about the Greek world that she knew so far. In the morning, everything was alright, all the trees swayed in morning breeze and the grass remained a bit wet with dew.

Percy was biting her bottom lip, her fingers dancing in her sleeping bag. Thrusting in and out she continued fingering her plentifully used cunt. Pink flesh soaked in her juices making squishing sounds as she masturbated faster and faster. She kept her teeth on her lip, however, in order to not alert her companion of her rather lewd actions. When she finally came, she had squirted all her juices into her sleeping bag. She was thankful that she went to bed with no pants or panties on anymore, not only did she have freedom to touch herself at night, but she didn't need to worry about her 14-year-old laundry smelling like sex.

Ever since her discovery of sex, lesson of sex, and gangbang with the Ares cabin, sex had been her life. She praised Aphrodite that Clarisse hadn't gotten her pregnant, but when she learned that Clarisse's sperm was infertile, they had, had sessions all the time. The Ares cabin was more than welcome to join in when they rocked the bed of course. A lot of the time her backdoor was used or her mouth, gods, even her cleavage was used to tit fuck a horny Ares kid. Thanks to Aphrodite's blessing, her holes remained tight so every fucking as like her first time all over again.

As she slipped out of her sleeping bag and bent over to roll it up, she shivered as the cold wind cooled the cum on her pussy lips. A collection of gifts from Aphrodite had found their way into her backpack during her packing for the quest so she decide to get one out. In no time, she had slipped a small, golden ball into her ass, taking a little remote out of the backpack with it.

"Dang, that's cold," she whispered as the device sat snug in her back entrance. "How do I- Ah!"

She let out a moan, but swiftly slapped a hand over her mouth. The girl shifted in her sleep, but just rolled over in the end. After making sure the daughter of Apollo was still asleep, she got up to find a place to finger herself and keep watch without getting caught in her lewd act. She soon found herself in a tree, rubbing her clit and even pinching it as to let loose her floods of cum. There was just something about squirting everywhere that she loved, just the feeling of a trickle becoming a fountain. The Celestial Bronze vibrator in her ass didn't help either, just intensified her pleasure.

Suddenly, she was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of snorting. She looked down in fear as she saw crimson scales on a serpentine neck that circled her tree. The Drakon had spiraled the tree with its neck, it's head now in her face, sniffing her. She froze, partially from fear and the rest from its terror inducing paralysis gaze. With two fingers in her wet snatch and the other gripping her right breast, she sat there in a lewd pose, watching it watch her.

Finally able to move out of even more terror, she slipped her fingers free of her tight slit. The monster moved its eyes towards the cum coated digits and sniffed them. She noticed something on the ground below, a fleshy mass... oh gods, it was getting turned on. In between its scales, a large phallus had swollen and hardened into a very rigid and excited Drakon dick. She was half turned on and half terrified at seeing the massive rod below.

It was getting aroused itself, smelling her hormones from between her legs. It wanted her, it needed her. The great Drakons of old had died off save a few including him, but this female may be the key to avenging his ancient brethren. It gave a roar and she fell off the tree branch, landing hard on the ground. Persephone quickly recovered and started sprinting. The tree she had sat in was only a little ways off from the camp clearing, but having cold and bare legs with bare feet on the grassy and rocky ground was not good.

"If I lead it back to camp I won't be able to kill it... but what if-"

She cut herself off on that thought, her mind countering the very idea.

"Sex with a monster? A Drakon on top of that? Hades no!"

Suddenly, her thoughts were pulled from her as she tripped and crashed. Her shirt was covered in dirt and blades of grass while her legs were still cleaner save for the stains of glistening cum that ran down their inner sides. She looked forward, seeing the brush that was the rim of the clearing and then back to see the Drakon coming for her.

"I can't believe this," she spoke and got up on her knees, pointing her derrière into the air.

It was embarrassing, having your ass pointed up to the world. What made it worse was the fact that she was a girl and that it was the most attractive thing about her. The round, yet adorably and decently small shape of it. Two cheeks that weren't flat or skinny, just the right size to squeeze and hold and slap. Her pussy lips glistened with the fluids she had squirted earlier, now starting to become cold in the gentle breeze. Her tiny backdoor, snugly pressed together, hidden in the crevice of her ass.

The Drakon stopped, watching the female demigod offer itself. A sacrifice? Did it intend to be eaten... or did it know of its need for pleasure? It's reptilian head moved forward, a serpentine neck holding it up as it's nose stayed a centimeter from her backside. It sniffed her, it's hot breath sending pleasure through her spine as well as a chills. Suddenly, a rough, wet material ran over her derrière and she moaned as it licked her.

The female was truly secreting its hormones and pheromones as well as its sex fluids, it was offering itself to it. A shadow was cast over her as the Drakon passed over her, its serpentine body moving just above her before she felt its scales on her ass. Immediately, the ridged dick prodded at her entrance and she whimpered out of fear, but moistened out of anticipation. The last time she had seen the length, it was about as long as Aphrodite's own dick, but also longer by a half and wider by twice the love goddess' size.

The dropping of her stomach and the hardening of her nipples was to much for her as she waited. Her pussy leaked cum continually as the Drakon cock remained against it.

"Just screw me already!"

With one mighty thrust and the apparent blessing of the Fates, or in Persephone Jackson's case, curse, the first inch of it was within her.

She screamed in pain, feeling the massive meat rod stretch her love hole wider than anything had before. Juices slowly leaked out of her, but the tightness of her did not stop the Drakon. It attempted to move forward, trying to get itself further into her. It would use this demigod child as long as it wanted before feasting on it, or perhaps it could keep it. Percy writhed and squirted as her vagina was having its first session with a monster, a Drakon on top of it. Already, she had squirted and suddenly, she became aware of the vibrator still shaking in her backside.

Its massive length had gotten way in, about 7 inches she'd imagine. Then, it started pulling out. Most people would be relieved, Persephone, however, knew this was the start. It thrust back in stronger than any Ares spawn had before, going 3 inches deeper this time. She screamed, blood started to come out with her juices, but the sudden feeling of arousal filled her. She looked down in awe and horror as a pink light emitted from her stretched pussy. Aphrodite had intervened, or at least upped her excitement at watching her favorite demigod getting screwed by a monster.

The Drakon payed no heed, only noticing that it could thrust farther in now. A full 14 inches rammed forward into Persephone, sometimes rubbing her forward on the dew covered grass or even picking her up. A bulge would appear in her stomach region, her belly expanding to accommodate the length of the Drakon's meat. She let out the lowest moan she ever had before as her eyes opened in stunning shock. Translucent liquid seeped out of her love hole and onto the grass as she was screwed by the monster.

Screams no longer permeated the air, only moans of pleasure that resounded throughout the forest. Five times she had squirted, spilling her juices onto the ground as she slid on the dew of the grass. By now, she had become overcome with lust, taking off her shirt to reveal a braless chest. Her tits slid across the ground, rubbing on moist grass blades and soft dirt. She pinched her hardened nipples, arousing the further they were drug across the dirt and grass. Her butt buzzed with the vibrator within it, feeling herself experience a pleasure previously unknown to her.

The Drakon roared, a loud, screech like roar and suddenly spedup. She began getting dragged across the ground, feeling herself getting pushed through the forest. Its thrusting speed had increased while it had also dug deeper into her snatch. A fire had ignited in her loins, more intense than any other had before. A hand reached up and quelled her more mature chest, taking a c cup breast in hand and squeezing it. Another hand went up and down, over her ass and into her backdoor as to finger herself there.

The egg shaped vibrator in her rectum had already caused much pleasure and now having her fingers in the hole as a massive rod penetrated her eternally virgin womanhood only increased it. With another roar, the Drakon pushed down and Percy was forced into the ground as it unloaded into her. She moaned loudly, writhing as she felt herself getting filled with cum, monster cum. With every powerful thrust, a string a Drakon semen spewed out of her plugged love hole. Monster baby batter swirled and sloshed around in her womb as it thrust several more times. When it pulled out, at last, it had brushed her clit. Percy gave a yelp as she came yet again, squirting a mix of her vaginal juices and the monster's jizz onto the forest floor.

Suddenly, however, a bright light flashed into existence before the two. The Drakon screeched as it evaporated into golden dust, disintegrating and going to Tartarus while Persephone closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was staring into the tight lips of a certain love goddess.

"Drink, dear hero. You've deserved it," Aphrodite spoke and the daughter of Poseidon obliged, lapping up the sex liquid she secreted. "Ah! Oh! Yes, Yes! Drink, hero! Drink from my pussy! Lick me dry!"

In moments, Percy had drunken all the squirt juices she would, suddenly feeling better.

"Did you know nectar comes from fruit?" the sex goddess spoke as she fixed a toga that suddenly appeared on her. "But empowered nectar comes from my lady juices?"

Persephone let out a meal and the goddess smirked before parting her toga to flash the demigod her pussy. She then vanished in a white light, leaving the daughter of the sea to lie naked and with cum still oozing from her vaginal in globs.

* * *

It seemed like Aphrodite had set a spell for the demigod Percy rescued so she remain asleep through her ordeal. The wild sounds of Percy's first monster fucking had only scared off birds and other nearby animals, but the girl had slept. Pulling out the vibrator from her secondary hole and putting it in her bag, Percy got ready to leave.

Her legs had regained strength by the cum of Aphrodite and she was thankful for that. In several days they had arrived at Camp Half-Blood with Percy being met by her fans. Sometime after the dinner at day, she found a rather familiar toy/trophy in her cabin.

"Hope you can fit it in," she read as she pulled up a small note next to the Drakon cock, now made a massive silos. "With love and squirts, Aphrodite. XOXO"

She looked at it, then decided on using it another day. Hiding it under her bed, she climbed in and put a new toy in herself that night. As the vibrated buzzed her into squirting and soaking her sheets, she looked out the window to watch the Pegasus Stables and the lake of Naiads.

"Wonder which one would be better?"

* * *

**There you got it folks**

**Percy Jackson and the Drakon Fucking**

**Hope it was hot**

**Hope you squirted or spurted**

**Whichever**

**Now**

**Also**

**Her next conquest**

**Either bestiality or lesbian**

**Which one?**

**Hmm?**

**Now, remember to review, favorite, and follow**

**On a note for that**

**PM me for any thing you'd like**

**(I'm totes open to erotic role play)**

**See y'all next time, Scribe Monk**


	5. My Plea, my Plight, and my self-insert

**So, it's been a while, huh?**

**Yeah, so before you kill me... or imprison me to write more... or sacrifice me to Cthulu... or maybe rape me, please understand my plight.**

**So, I started the story because I was bored.**

**I was into the kinda smut stuff and writing.**

**Sex was a dream and all that jazz/jizz/jazz.**

**But after a while, other projects came to mind and my whole head became jumbled up.**

**Writer's Block formed because of lack of inspiration. **

**The main reason of this was because I wanted to give the story plot, I wanted to make it an actual story and not a collection of smutty one-shots.**

**Now, I actually am forming a decent plotline that will keep the story rolling with smut, but first I need to clear somethings.**

**Sex is a sacred thing to some people, but to others it's a stress reliever or the ultimate test of love.**

**To me, it's sacred in real life and something I can mess with in writing.**

**This means I will be using any form of sex/smut/unmentionable in this story.**

**People like Persephone getting raped, it will happen.**

**People like seeing her being banged by a futanari/shemale/dickgirl, I shall oblige.**

**People would like some beastility, I can provide.**

**But I know a lot of you hate this stuff, some moderately and others with a passion, but I am sorry that others prefer this.**

**NOTE- Any form of what I write is not condoned in reality. Rape is a terrible, terrible thing to happen in real life and I would slaughter any man and/or woman who would do such a thing. Beastility is a sin in the Bible, to which I agree upon as it can possibly lead to death by disease (Don't do it kids, let your dreams be dreams) Females with Male genitalia or vice versa are looked down upon and are subjected to discrimination even though they are equal to us. I, myself do not care who you are, where you come from, or what you've done. All I care about is who you are, what you do, and what you will do. If you respect me I shall respect you. If you respect others I shall respect you. However, if you show disrespect and hold no care for anything then I label you as a total a-hole who is part of the disgusting populace I will one day purge when I become dictator. (Maybe, truly debatable)**

**Anyways, I do not condone, in any way the sexual acts I portray in my story. I only write these to relieve stress, get them out of my head, and to entertain. Any scene of rape is totally just a made up scenario that I hope never actually happens to anyone.**

**And if you must know, I am not a rapist or someone who practices sexual harassment. In the end, I'm the guy who will dominate all. I am a conqueror, a king, a destroyer, and a devourer. When a person asks me what I will do when I have conquered a world run by fools, I shall proclaim, "I shall create desolation, and call it peace!" (-Megatron, Megatron Origin 2007)**

**Now that you've read my ridiculously long NOTE, let's move onto other stuff. (If you didn't read it then know that you cannot judge me for I have already judged myself)**

**While I have a plot loosely made, I do not have the whole thing.**

**I'd like you guys out there to help me.**

**Give me ideas, but not small requests.**

**I don't want things like "have Persephone get screwed by the Minotaur" or "Bestiality, do it!".**

**I want actual advice and support.**

**PM me, let's have a nice and dandy chat on where we could take this.**

**If you want an example of what we could do then let's roleplay, I can make stuff out of that.**

**I'll be a character, you'll be a character, and we'll make the characters screw in the rp session. (NOTE- I do not condone this as online sexual actions similar to pornographic sites, this is purely to become close with my audience and to help further the story)**

**Maybe we could make a Skype and get us chatting over texts.**

**Hell, we could get like four people in on this, maybe even more.**

**Anyways, that's what I'm putting out there.**

**Writer's Block ruined my life, but you guys can help me pull through.**

**In the words of our cannibalistic friend, Shia Labeouf, "JUST DO IT! DONE LET YOUR DREAMS BE DREAMS!"**

**Help me out, throw me a bone. (A bone, not a boner)**

* * *

**Okay, now let's get onto the second part.**

**But first, let's all remember that I do not adhere to people telling me to stop with certain smut subjects i.e. rape, futanari, etc.**

**I'd like to make this more realistic and not make all the girls sluts and whores, but actual Human beings who are hesitant and may decline.**

**Now, onto the second bit.**

**Here's a little self-insert scenario I cooked up as a joke.**

**I absolutely hope this will make up for the incredibly long hiatus.**

**Persephone: Doesn't really.**

**Scribe Monk: Stop talking!**

**Persephone: No!**

***Sticks out tongue!***

**Scribe Monk: Oh you are asking for it!**

**Persephone: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not!**

***Realizes double meaning and blushes***

**Persephone: N-no, wait!**

**Scribe Monk: To late! Let it begin!**

* * *

"What the kriff?"

A young adult looked from left to right, staring at the ebony floor and the endless flatland that extended in all directions. The only light that allowed them sight seemed to be a white sun on the horizon, thousands of miles away. The young adult took note of the black and white constrast, of the shadows that appeared and disappeared.

"Hello."

"Ah!" they squeaked and jumped, turning around to see a small orb of Blackish color floating before them.

Wisps of what seemed to be a kind of purplish black aura oozed off of it, giving it a contrast to their surroundings. It bobbed ever so slightly as it hovered before them, the only other soul in the blank realm.

"Uh, hi?"

"Greetings, Scribe Monk."

The young adult blinked, confused. How did it know their Fanfiction account?

"How do you-"

"Know the account you use to view stories on the Mortal world-wide web? It is related to my origin to which I shall indulge you in."

"Uh... okay?"

For a moment, the Fanfiction viewer watched the orb, staring at it uncomfortably as they squirmed nervously. If this being of mysterious origins knew of their Fanfic account, then did it know of the certain... stories they read.

"I am well informed of the smutfics you view."

Scribe Monk blinked, shocked and surprised, but then blushed incredibly hard. They put their hands down by their pelvic area, fingers intertwined as they swiveled on the balls of their feet. Trying to act innocent they gave a nervous show of their teeth with a frown and looked away.

"There is no need to fear. I am here to in fact help you on the subject."

"..Do you mean rehab? Because, well-"

"No, no, no. I mean to help you write your own."

Their eyes widened exponentially, shock filling the visual sensors as they stared incredulously.

"Wh-what?"

"I am here to help you write smut."

Blushing hard again, they tugged at their shirt collar, letting out a nervous hiss.

"Y-you don't have to say it so crudely."

"I do if you continue to act ignorant," the being spoke and cleared their voice as if it had a physical throat that needed to be cleared. "I am Chaos, creator of all things."

"Ch-Chaos? Like Percy Jackson Chaos? As in the Greek mythological void, Chaos?"

"Yes."

"B-but-"

"I am fiction? No, I am real. As is your God."

"...What?"

"I exist in all places, at all times. In no place do I not exist for I am creation itself."

"So... why am I here?"

"Because I like you."

"Uh, erh- wha-?"

Chaos sighed and laughed at the poor Human Mortal's blush that had returned for a third time, no as red as a rose.

"Not in the romantic sense."

Shaking their head, Scribe Monk refocused themself and nodded, laughing nervously.

"Y-yeah, I completely did not think of it like- like that... hah... heh..."

"Yes, we'll back onto the subject. You interest me young Mortal, your neutral standing amongst a strife filled world. The way you feel the need to help others at the cost of your own life by physical and metaphysical means."

"..."

"Oh for the love of- Alright, I'll get to the good part."

With that, a hand sprang from the orb, glowing brightly even though it had no color. The words to describe it's glory were yet to be created and so all the young adult could do was gawk. They stared at its magnificence, the beauty in holiness of the creation god's hand before it blessed them.

By flicking their forehead.

"Ah! Ow!"

"There, it's done and over."

"What's done and over- Ah, God. Ow."

"You have received my blessing, blah blah blah, and now you may write your story and a universe shall be made from it."

"...What?"

"I gave you control over a universe."

"..."

"Mortals," Chaos sighed and began to glow. "Please advert your eyes, I am flashing and you will be turned into a pile of ash if you gaze upon my true form."

Knowing the reasoning for this, the Percy Jackson fan turned as the light ignited into a flare, then dimmed. There was no trace of the being, no clue to Chaos' existence there in their room.

Wait, their room?

Looking around, they did find that this was intended their own bedroom.

There at their right was the counter and the window above it. Across it sat their possessions which overlooked the bed sitting next to it. The desk was behind him and the bookcase stood tall, lined with an assortment of video games, movies, and books along its shelves. A dresser sat next to it, the door on its right side with a variety of gaming consoles sitting atop it.

"Whoa..."

Hours later the young adult still lay on their soft bed, pondering reality.

They had been met by essentially God, the very creator of reality. Their existence was owed to the deity whom had visited them to give them the, apparent power to control a universe all so they could write smut and make it real.

"I wonder if it will..."

Taking out a small smart phone, the young adult opened up a document to write upon.

_She awoke to find me by her bedside, both of us nude and covered in a llayer of cold sweat. We smelled up our sweat and the certain sexual juices both our bodies had excreted the night before._

Scribe Monk looked to their sides, but there was no one there.

"One hell of a dream, they commented and began writing more, liking the process of making a story. "Ooh, what about a femPercy!"

Thinking on how to best create the newly created genderbent hero, Scribe Monk searched up the characteristics of the female body. Minutes later they had compiled a biooff their brain child.

_Persephone Jackson_

_Daughter of Poseidon_

_17-years-old_

_Raven Black Hair set in a bobcut hairstyle._

_Sea green eyes._

_Pale skin that slowly turns tanned._

_Scrawny body that turns into an Athletically Slim build._

_Small, cute stature, petite._

_B- cup breasts, just the right size for a handful. Not to big, but small enough to be cute and accents the figure excellently._

_A heart shaped derrière, curvaceous enough to be noticeable and small enough to be adorably irresistible._

_Has all the power and history of Perseus Jackson plus several "lemony" adventures._

"That's good for the night," they remarked and set the phone down, plugging it in to be charged.

However, just as they turned to peel the bed covers away, they froze. Standing in the middle of their room was a petite girl, maybe an older teenager wearing an orange shirt and jeans. The teenager's head was topped with raven black locks, cut short and pulled away from her face. Sea green eyes stared at him from a fair skinned face.

"Uh..." both individuals stammered as they made continual eye contact.

A realization dawned on Scribe Monk, the thought striking their forehead like Chaos flicking them again.

"Persephone Jackson?"

"How do you know my name?"

Scribe Monk stared incredulously, completely stunned and enraptured in the realization that they had actually created the daughter of Poseidon. The current girl of their dreams, standing in their bedroom.

"H-how are you- why are you-"

"I... I don't know why I'm... I don't know... it's all blank."

They stared at her, watching and observing her. However, like every hormonal teenager, they soon took in the sight of the other teen's slightly visible cleavage and the curve of her hips.

"I think... I think I know how you got here."

* * *

Scribe Monk did it, they had actually done it.

Persephone Jackson was twelve years old, visiting the New York Metropolitan Museum of Art. Her story was starting and it was their job to lead her through it. Every adventure, every encounter, and every... smut filled moment had to be written by them.

Chaos gave the fledgling author this task; they had to fulfill it.

* * *

**Sorry, no smut.**

**Really, none.**

**...**

**Oh fine I'll give you some.**

* * *

Male Version

Scribe Monk stared at and he gulped.

"So... I might have made you."

"...What?"

"I...uh, made you."

"I'm sorry, bit that sounds like a load of bull-" Persephone bit her tongue to not curse, having been raised to be proper, non-cussing child. "How about some evidence?"

Scribe Monk looked at her, and then looked at his phone. Instantly, he reached over to the smart phone, picking up the multi-purpose device to begin the process. Pulling the document back up, he began to type out the action he wished her to do.

_Persephone lifted her arm high into the air and then placed it on her head._

He watched in awe as she completed the action without complaint or realization.

"Dude," he breathed and she cooked her head.

"What?"

"I-I, uh, wrote that you'd put your hand on your head you're... uh, doing it."

"No I'm not," she scoffed, but looked up anyways to find that she was indeed doing what he had said. "H-how?"

"Chaos gave me powers to control a universe. I made you you and now I guess I can control you?" Scribe Monk squeaked out, worried he offend her somehow.

"So yoi made me?"

He nodded.

"I'm a eork of fiction?"

He nodded, but stopped and shook his head before responding with a vocal answer, "Well it's really just a relative term. You're here, in front of me, breathing. In your universe, you're real and I probably never existed. It's all sciency junk."

She stared with a confused look, her head tipped to one side with her raven black locks hanging off like the ear of a labrador. Scribe Monk could not deny the cuteness she emitted from her young form.

"How do I know I'm real?"

"What?"

"How. Do. I. Know. I'm. Real?"

"I- um, well... I... uh... well living people... live?"

"Live is not nn okay term."

"Uh... they eat, drink, go to the bathroom, move, breathe, have-" he bit his tongue before saying "sex".

However, the girl seems to get the idea. Her blush signifies this and awkwardly the two old teens look away from each other. However, Persephone slowly inched closer to the lledgling author.

"I-I want you to tell me..."

"Tell you what?" he asked and she looked away, rubbing her left, upper arm anxiously while blushing harder than he had in Chaos' presence.

"Do I feel real?"

It took the 17-year-old a moment to process her answer, but when it clicked he to blushed strongly. Both their faces were the color of roses, but their temperatures were warm. Teey awkwardly stood there, the writer and his creation, contemplating on her request.

Tentatively, he reached a hand out and took her left hand. Lifting up the lithe extremity, he moved his thumb across her palm. Persephone's skin was calloused from the years of practice she had with a sword. However, the hand was also soft and light.

His hand waseeasily bigger than hers, but the extremity was not all of her. He slowly moved his hand up her arm, rubbing across the exposed limb while doing ghe same to her right arm with his left hand.

Upon reaching her shoulders he stopped an looked her in the eyes. Sea green orbs connected with his own visual sensors and he lost himself into their allure. The loneliness in them, the pathetic and pitiful look made him soft, sympathetic.

"Keep going," she whispered and he obeyed as if she were a Siren from the Sea of Monsters.

His hands moved across her shoulders, but he moved his hands behind her and awkwardly moved closer so their chests were millimeters apart. The teenage boy felt her spine and also the scars left behind by a war she fought in.

Persephone visibly cringed as he traced them so he stopped and apologized, "S-sorry, I-"

"No... it's fine," she reassured and let him move his hands down to the place above her derriere.

He didnt want to continue in fear of making himself out as a pervert. However, she saw this and grbbbed his hands.

"I- I think thats enough research," she stuttered and gazed at him as he gazed back.

"Really?"

She nodded, but slowly stopped as her lips went dry.

"Actually... no."

With that, she leaned in and touched her lips to his. Scribe Monk's fkrst kiss, ever and it was to tee girl of his dreams. Her hands went to his bakk and pressed her smlll body to his scrawny one. He felt her bosom press up against his chest and he blushed furiously as teey continued to share a romantic moment.

Persephone's lips were solid and tasted of cleaned salt water, they had to be real.

The back of her head where his hand gently lay was soft from the raven black strands thst sat on it, it couldn't be an illusion.

Her petite bosom, squished between them were to soft and malleable to be nonexistent.

A minute later they pulled apart and she breathed in heavily as did he.

"...Was that real enough?"

"Definitely," he declared and nodded to puncuuate the statement.

However, their actions did not stop there. A sudden pressure in his loins alerted him to the feeling of restraint in his boxers. The fledgling author also noted how she nervously squirmed, her legs rubbing agiinst each other as she looked away from him, blushing.

He didnt know how it escalated from there, but it did. Suddenly they were on his bed, her body pressed to his. She was on top, but the daughter of Poseidon kept her chest to his as her heart shaped backside bounced on his erection. Moans and groans escaped the duo, both hormonal teens giving cries of pleasure every so often.

Her womanhood was tight, the silky, velvety walls practically squeezing his manhood of any juices he could secrete. To this extent, they soon came to their climaxes.

"Oh! Ah! I- I'm going to- Ah!"

Persephone came with a scream, her young, deflowered pussy squirting uncontrollably around his shaft. Unfortunately, the pressure was far to much for his cokk and he let loose a cry of ecstacy as he erupted within her. He painted her womb with his baby batter, filling her up with his cum.

"Oh, oh gods," she moaned and grabbed her bosom, squeezing the soft globes the size of his hands.

His own extremities moved down towards her small derriere where he gripped the pale behind. She gasped at the sudden contact nnd moaned a second after. He finished unloading his seed soom after and she pulled herself off of him, the demigod peeling their sweaty bodies apart.

"That was... wow."

"Yeah..."

"...You ready for round two?"

"Round two?" the 17-year-old questioned quizzically as she walked to the desk next to them.

His slowly softening phallus hsrdened as she walked with a sway to her step. Cum leaked out of her vagina, slowly seeping down her glistening, inner thigh. Bending over theddesk, she presented her derriere to him, wiggling it playfully.

"Come on, have your way with me."

He accepted the invitation immediately, storming the few steps over and grabbing her ass. With one cheek in either hand, he squeezed and Persephone moaned. Letting go with his right hand, he raised it and slapped her backside.

"Yeow!" she squeaked cutely and he repeated the action as more of her love juices seeped from her slit with each slap. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ow! S-sto- Ah!"

He did eventually stop after approving of the noticeably red handprint on her right buttcheek and positioned his painfully erect rod at her entrance, and then pushed in. Without warning, he thrusted all the way into her love hole, the tip of his cock tapping the only barrier left in her pussy, her cervix.

"T-to far! To much; pull it out!"

He obliged at her cries of pain, slowly drawing bakk as he listened to her whimpers. Bit at the first sound of a moan, he thuusted back in with the smme force, striking her ceevix again. Percy cried out, but this time her pain mingled with pleasure. Over and over, the teen pulled out and thrusted in with similar force.

The feeling was overwhelming as she began to moan, gripping her breasts and pinching her nipples as he fucked her roughly.

"I'm close," he grunted as he continued banging her behind, his groin slapping against her curvaceous derriere which caused a lewd sound of skin-to-skin contact.

"In me, agai- Oh, I want to feel i- Ah!"

She was cut off by another cry of ecstacy, feeling him screw her right.

"Here. I. Go!"

He gave a bellowing shout as he reached forward, grabbing her bosom roughly. Thrusting as deep as he could, hemanaged to lift her stomsch off the desk, pulling her up at a slightly higher angle. The head of his manhood penetrated her womb and he unleashed his seed into her, string after string of his jizz splattering against her walls.

"S-so much," Persephone groaned and he nodded, benidng over her as he finished unoading his sperm into her. "You can erase pregnancy right?"

"Maybe i will, maybe won't."

She gave a glare at him, but then raised an eyebrow as they untangled themselves. Slowly, they cleaned themselves up, wiping away the cum and sweat with their clothes. Visiting th bathroom down the hall was also a popular action as they tidied themselves up.

"So you're saying you want me pregnant?"

"N-no, not necessarily."

"So you do?"

"W-well I, uh... I- er, uh..." Scribe Monk stuttered and stammered to the point that Persephone Jackson was reduced to a giggling mess. "I just, well- thought that maybe, uh... you and I could-"

A finger suddenly placed itself on his lip and he stared at it in surprise and slight annoyance.

"Every Friday, you write me back out here and we can do stuff. Got it?"

He nodded and she smiled as his fingers danced on tee smart phone's keyboard. When he looked up, she was gone, but he knew exactly where she was.

Persephone "Percy" Jackson was at Yancy Academy, beginning her demigod journey to glory and he would be the one to help her along the way.

* * *

**Yay!**

**End of the little one-shot, self-insert.**

**Really hope you guys liked that.**

**Maybe it was to kuch dialogue, not enough sex.**

**Maybe I mm still the immortal deity whom has forsaken you so you have forsaken me, but I hope you liked this self-insert thing I made up in one day.**

**So, please help me out in writing this fic.**

**I'd appreciate reviews on suggestions and plot ideas.**

**PMs work best, however as I could hold a personal conversation with you folks.**

**Remember, PMs are used for telling me personal problems, sharing ideas privately, or if you wnnt some roleplaying with me (erotic or just simple adventuring)**

**Please review, favorite, and follow**

**Hopefully i can get bakk to you guys**

**Oh, and to those of you whom have tried persuading me through uurse words and angered tones.**

**No.**

**I don't do rushing.**

**I am an artist and I will do what I please.**

**Now, toodaloo**

**See you all on the morrow**

**Scribe Monk, signing off**


	6. The End, seriously

**Okay, okay...**

**This on?**

**The hell you mean it's not on!**

**...**

**Oh, oh!**

**It is on?**

**Fffffffffff-**

**Hey!**

**How's it going, guys!**

**It's your boy... girl... the hell am I?**

**Forget I said that, okay, so it's me, Scribe Monk.**

**I'm back after, like, an eternity because, well, guess what?**

**I've graduated high school!  
**

**Kinda miss it...**

***Several minutes of tearful remembrance later***

**So, anyways, I'm posting the chapter I've had for a while on along with this note.**

**SOMEONE ADOPT THIS FROM ME!**

**I've had so much on my hands in a while that I've just lost interest in this story.**

**HOWEVER! (Cap Locks is the only way I can communicate in seriousness with you people)**

**This story has created the foundations to new ideas I want to express.**

**They include, and are not limited too:**

**-Persephone Jackson and the Celestial Legion (Chaos fic)  
This'll probably include something to drive Percy out of camp (Probably rape or assault by something. Half-sibling? Other kid? Needs to be messed up and traumatizing.) She'll meet Chaos (Not gonna make her sex that, by the way.) Gather recruits for an army (Probably sex some of those people.) Flash to years later, she's leader, enjoys "time with the troops", but has to go back to Earth. Probably sex a few people down there.  
+[Primary Notes]  
-Chaos fic  
-Traumatizing event drives her away  
-Makes an army for Chaos  
-Fucks the army every now and then casually  
-Goes back to Earth and fucks people there  
-Probably OCxPersephone pairing**

**-Persephone Jackson the Beast Tamer  
Title says it all, but if you must know, beastility  
+[Primary Notes]  
-Beastility  
-Probably goes off after the Second Titan War  
-Start off in Camp Half-Blood  
-Fucks monsters into submission  
-Probably have an enemy also trying to control monsters (Might be another chick doing the same thing)  
-Probably going to take requests for monsters to sex**

**-Etcetera (Whatever smut I wanna write later on)**

**So, that's the plan.**

**Got sick of this story, but it's lain the foundations for a glorious new age of femPercy smut fics!**

**Now, read to your pleasure.**

**See you at the end.**

* * *

**Note- (This contains Beastility)**

* * *

"Can't believe this."

Persephone muttered to herself, loathing the work she was being out to do. She could be at Swordsmanship class, she could be at Arts 'n' Craft, or she could even be taking a break, but no. Nope, that little prank with the Stolls landed her in the Pegasi Stables. One can of paint on Clarisse's head was apparently equal to stable duty. Even worse, she never knew when Clarissa could enact her revenge, although the thought made her nether regions grow hot.

"Learn discipline," she recited in a mocking tone as the daughter of Poseidon remembered the strict scolding Charon and Mr. D had given her. Of course, the latter was spending his time drowning in Coke as the former gave her a rather disappointed look.

A full hour of being lectured on not bullying or instigating bullying within the camp had drained her of her usually energetic spirit. She picked at her clothes occasionally, now to bored to do other things such as pretending to sword fight with an invisible opponent with invisible blades or imagining herself beating up the treacherous Luke Castellan.

The sun shined on her figure, a petite girl in jean shorts that reached down to her knees and a CHB shirt purchased from the camp store that was a size to big, making it drip down to the mid of her ankles. Her tennis shoe clad feet stepped on green grass, crunching it under her steps as she made footfalls towards her destination.

Opening the doors, the stench of the stables filled her nostrils. Almost instantly she ran to the side and coughed violently before heaving in gasps of fresher air. The smell of Pegasi waste, animal feed, and the overall foul odor of the stables sent her mind reeling. Her body had instinctively moved her away from the oncoming "death", but now she forced herself into the small building.

"Yo, Boss!"

"Stop calling me that!" Persephone whined as she pinched her nose, turning the skin white. "How many times have I told you that?"

"Plenty."

"Then why- you know what, never mind," she spoke, her voice coming out with a nasal wheeze to it. "What the Hades is that smell?"

"Sorry, Boss. No one let us out a while ago, had to dump somewhere."

"Ugh," she groaned and started taking careful strides through the stable, eyeing the ground.

Hay and Pegasi crap covered the ground, making the journey to the shovel on the far side rather difficult. She eventually made it, gripping the wooden shafts and plastic handle before swiveling around. Quickly reaching into her pocket, she produced a wooden clip she used to pinch her nose.

"Hey, Blackjack! Can you guys move out of the way?" Percy questioned and the black pegasus gave a series of whines. To the normal person it would simply be the normal sounds of a horse, but to the daughter of the creator of horses she could hear him perfectly. Although, it wasn't always an awesome ability since Pegasi tended to use a far more colored vocabulary than most campers would.

Watching the magical creatures back off, she raised the shovel up and took a heroic pose for a few seconds before getting to work.

"Ew. Ew. Ew."

She shoveled the first load of waste, difficultly trying to pry the mound of dark brown goop off the ground. Successfully picking up half of it, she tried again and took the rest of it. Proceeding to dump it in a large trashcan before looking back at the rest of the barn. Despair flooded her soul as she looked at the dung that covered the ground. Hay was strewn about, but was barely visible. Flies buzzed around, seemingly circling stink lines that were seemingly visible; that wasn't normal.

"Nope," she remarked and looked out at the back of the stables where a single window sat.

Her suspicions growing, she moved over there cautiously and opened the wooden panels to find a large trough filled to the brim with water.

"Yes!"

Needless to say, she took full advantage of her power over water and began washing away the Pegasi crap that covered the ground. Persephone spun around, pushing the large blob of water in the direction her hand pointed. Humming a tune, she rushed the liquid to wipe off any residue of the animal waste.

She danced on the tips of her shoes' toes, leaping about. More than once she got caught on some extended piece of wood or metal though.

An hour seemed to pass as she swished the water back and forth. It collected the Pegasi dung and eroded it away. Unfortunately, it could be used for only so long before it became dirty itself. Shooting it out the window, she looked across the camp towards the lake. Even if it was yards away, she could smell the scent of water and feel the tides washing on the shore.

"I'll be back!" Persephone shouted and rushed off towards the body of water.

A short moment later, she was manipulating a rather massive blob of liquid. It bended and morphed to her will as she used her abilities as a daughter of the Sea god. Motioning her arm towards the stables, she smirked, but panicked as Charon came into view. Her eyes darted to a nearby tree and she swung her arm in its direction.

The water froze and shot behind it as she ran towards it as well, covering up the existence of the blob with her presence.

"Ah, Persephone," her mentor spoke, a smile gracing his face as he clapped over. "What are you... doing?"

"Uh, taking a break?"

"I do not believe punishment allows breaks."

"Ah, come on, Chiron," she whined and he relented as she gave a rather adorable face with her sea green orbs.

"Fine," he groaned and chopped off, "but the stables best be clean by the time the dinner horn sounds!"

She grinned and as soon as he disappeared into the arena, ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The water trailed behind her and appeared in the stables as she leaped into the building. Immediately, her senses were overwhelmed with the stench of Pegasi crap again and she took a moment to be reacquainted with the smell.

"Oh, oh gods. Oh gods," Percy gasped and coughed as she heard the mentally audible laughs of Blackjack and his merry troop.

"Welcome back, Boss."

"Shut up," she snapped and sent the blob of water arcing throughout the stables.

It cut through the thick layer of waste, washing it away and purifying the ground. She cleaned like this for about an hour longer, checking every nook and cranny before she prepared to finish the job.

"And the show's over!" Persephone Jackson proclaimed as she shot the water out onto the grass beyond the building.

Taking a bow at the Pegasi on the left, she grinned and then moved to do the same for the right. Unfortunately, there was a loud sound that resounded through the stables. It was a rip, and by the sudden laugh from Blackjack and the feeling of air hitting her panty clad flower, she soon discerned the cause of the sound.

"Nice panties, Boss!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Percy screamed at him and clasped her hands on her backside, holding them in the way of her ripped jeans.

She felt blood rush to her cheeks, warming her face as she moved backwards towards a wall. She held her hands over her derriere keeping her backside covered. Unfortunately, she slipped on a small pile of hay, the lack of friction with the ground sending her falling backwards. The back of her head struck the ground, but she remained okay.

"Ugh... Ow. Ow. Ow," the seaspawn whimpered as she lightly touched the bruising part of her skull.

She propped herself up on her elbows and pushed her torso into the air, but realized to late that she had spread her legs, showing off the tear in her pants. The Pegasi were silently laughing, out of breather now.

Her cheeks turned an even brighter red as she got up and greed at them before leaving the stables. Unfortunately, she realized that the dinner horn had just sounded. That meant that the entire camp was heading to the dining pavilion... and she'd have to walk through them... with her torn pants.

Ten minutes later she was lying on a bale of hay, groaning inwardly as the Pegasi made rather dirty jokes around her. That wasn't exactly helping either as the comments caused her to start excreting... juices. She did her best to hide mentioned juices, keeping her wet flower hidden by pulling the torn seams of her jeans together and setting backside down.

Soon though, her stomach began to grumble and her eyelids began to droop. Persephone struggled to keep her head up. She utterly failed though as she started to fall forward as she fell asleep. Fortunately, she had Blackjack watching her back.

Percy suddenly felt the Pegasus' none on the lower part of her back as he grabbed the back hem of her pants with his teeth. For a second she flailed in surprise, but stopped as she realized she wasn't falling forward anymore. Letting out a sigh and getting up, she stretched and turned to thank Blackjack, but found him staring at her intently.

"Blackjack?"

"Boss, why you smell like that?"

"Smell? Like what?"

"Your little panties, they smell funny."

The realization struck her and she tensed up, standing straight.

"I, uh- well-"

She bit her tongue, completely dumbstruck by this question. Then though, she noticed the black Pegasus fidgeting awkwardly as something... grew beneath him. When she discerned the growing phallus' identity, she gulped at its size. Arousal stirred in her loins, burning deep inside of her before she decided:

_"Screw it, I've gotten laid by a giant monster already."_

"B- Blackjack..."

She slowly shuffled towards him, her mind clouded as she fell down on her knees.

"B- Boss! Boss what are you doing?"

"Shut up for once," she demanded as her hand reached up to his pegasus member.

He whined loudly as she squeezed it, but he remained on the ground. She gulped again, but started to stroke it. The cockpit grew longer as she stimulated it, aroused it further with her delicate touch.

"B- Boss," Blackjack whined, but Percy ignored his calls and decided that she could take a step further.

Her lips wrapped around the horse-esque erection, the daughter of Poseidon's tongue circling around the member. She bobbed her head, no digest or aghast feeling in her mind as she sucked off the Pegasus. Blackjack continued to give whines and various noises as the girl gave him oral.

The sexual pleasure was to much for the Pegasus as Persephone began to hum and so he exploded in her mouth. Her eyes widened at the sudden load of avian-equestrian semen blasting into her mouth. She let a small portion down her throat, but started to gag. She let the Pegasus cock out of her mouth. Jizz shot all over her CHB shirt, covering it in a thick, salty goo.

"Boss? You alright?"

She only watched dumbstruck at her shirt, surprised by the sudden explosion of cum. Persephone snapped out of it though and looked up, her face a rosy shade as she got up. Her shirt came off first, dropping to the ground to reveal her supple, c-cup bosom covered by a sea green bra. Her hands pulled the article of underwear down, letting the hand-sized breasts bounce out.

"Wh- What're you doin', Boss?"

"Relieving stress," she spoke softly and shyly, her tone coy as she unbuttoned her jeans.

It was needless to say that Blackjack stumbled backwards with a whine of surprise as she dropped her panties. The sea green clothing was damp and dark with her juices that were now freely leaking from her exposed womanhood. She shifted uncomfortably, but nevertheless moved towards her winged equestrian companion.

"Come here, Blackjack."

She got down on her hands and knees, turning around in the process to present her rounded backside to him.

"B-Boss?"

"Just get over here!"

He obeyed, phallus increasing in size and hardness again as he approached his naked liberator.

With a mumble, she commanded him, "Put it in."

"Wh-what?"

"Put it in, Blackjack- You're- You're dick, I want it in me!"

The black pegasus froze and looked to its comrades that backed away, frightened by the rather angry tone of the horny, teenage demigod. As seconds passed, the raven haired girl turned her head to look back at her steed whom stood frozen by his own fear. Her nethers were wet and starting to drip, leaving coldness and a sensation of itch and pleasure behind.

Realization, then struck her as she knew then that there was no way he'd be able to simply penetrate her on his own.

"Bl-Blackjack," she stammered as she got back up and walked to him, close enough so his snout was right above her cleavage.

"..."

"Blackjack."

She raised his head so he was staring into her sea green orbs.

"Can you lower yourself a bit?"

He did so obediently, as if in a trance while staring at her. Whether it was fear or excitement that drove him, Percy could not see as she got down, letting her bottom touch the cold, cement floor. Careful to not scratch her skin, she slid beneath him and raised her pelvis up. Her heart was pounding and she could barely breath as she eyed the flat headed phallus twitching above her lower body. It was rather long, reaching from its base, at her vagina, up to her lower torso. How she could fit this, she could not know, but if Aphrodite had helped her once, maybe she'd do the same here.

Pulling back out, she took a deep breath and reached a hand up to grasp Blackjack's manhood... horsehood? Er, uh... stallion... flying stallion... flying-stallion-hood?

She paused, ruminating on the proper term for a mythical, flying horse's cock before snapping back at a silent neigh from the mentioned pegasus. Pulling it down with some resistance, she touched it to her lips and shivered. It was flat and would not go in nicely, so she reached her other hand, which had been pinned beneath her back to keep her from fully touching the floor, up and over to touch her womanhood. Moaning in a quiet voice, she parted her lips and felt the copious amount of sex juices that had already accumulated there.

As she held her pussy apart, she placed his dick back against it, and applied pressure.

"Uh... Blackjack, push a litt- Ah!"

Forgetting the brashness that reflected her own, Persephone cried out with a shrill scream that held a hybrid tone of agony and pleasure. Blackjack, in the same moment, neighed and reared up, carrying her up with him slightly.

"Blackjack!" she screamed again, this time pulling her arms up and moving a bit to avoid his hooves that stamped back down.

One managed to scuff her arm and rip off bits of skin.

"Oh, Boss! Sorry!" he apologized with the most horrified voice she'd ever heard.

"It's- Unh! A-Alright, just- Ah!"

She covered her mouth, blushing redder than ever at the squeak she had just produced.

"J-Just don't do it again."

"Gotcha, Boss," he said and started moving.

"B-Blackjack, what're you- Oh!"

His member slid slightly out of her, but stayed put in her tight love canal. The black pegasus was dragging her, pulling her with him as he tried to pull out.

"Uh... this is a problem, Boss."

"I... don't think it has to be," Persephone smirked and pulled herself up to grasp her breasts against his, which was more simply spoken as his torso. "Just try to do your best, okay?"

"Sure can, Boss!"

With that, she gave a coy smile and started moving.

Moans left her as she slid on the massive phallus and Blackjack neighed, but in her head, he was doing the same as her... except his voice was masculine and... had a bit of gusto in it?

Nevertheless, the two rutted to their best ability, Human hips slapping against Pegasus ones. Time passed lazily and yet quickly, but neither knew the difference in their state of bliss. Passion enveloped both members of the intercourse and by the time their climax had reached, the dinner horn sounded.

"Percy?"

Her eyes opened as she closed her mouth. The moan she had held as her juices sprayed while she squirted was cut short as she bit her tongue lightly, suppressing the sound as someone neared the stables.

She knew that voice, it was Annabeth's.

"Fuck," she said aloud and Blackjack hummed in agreement, except his was not referring to the inevitable event. "Blackjack!"

Her hiss caught his ears and he looked down at her as she stared at him angrily.

"Annabeth's coming!"

"Oh... can we have a three-"

"Hide me!" she cut him off and he snapped his head in every direction, searching for a hiding spot.

"Can't do, Boss. She's an Athena kid, and they always search every nook-and-cranny."

"Then do something!"

Ten minutes later, she was regretting that something as she stared at the camp below.

"Blackjac- Ah!"

A small collection of cum sprayed from her and rained down to the camp below. Hopefully someone thought it was just a prank from the Stolls.

Summing up the events that brought her to fucking and flying simultaneously, Blackjack's grand plan was to fly out of the back end of the stables and then off into the sky until Annabeth had left. Both had not planned on the amount of rocking and swaying would make them fuck at the same time they flew.

"Oh, Boss..."

"Blackjack, we need to- Ah! We need t- Oh! Oh! Y-Yes, right there!"

"Need to what, Boss?" he neighed with a mental smirk.

"Need to cum! Make me cum, Blackjack! Make me cum harder!"

"Gotcha, Boss," he responded and flew higher up and then bucked harder.

His pegasus cock drove deeper into her depths, rubbing every inch of her as his flat headed rammed her cervix. Of course, she wasn't taking his full length since it would've gone far past the cervix. Luckily, and rather unluckily too, Aphrodite was not paying attention or at least was reserving her blessing for later. Goddess of love was probably touching herself right now...

Persephone shook the thought out of her head as Blackjack whined loudly.

"Boss, I'm close!"

"Oh! Oh- Black- Ah! Bl-Bla- Augh! Ah! J-Just- Oh, ah! Cum in me!"

He obeyed and for the next minute, they flew with his semen flowing from his hose into her baby maker. She hugged him tightly, out of fear of falling and out of a new love for her steed. It flooded her, overflowing hard enough to seep out from around the equestrian cock that plugged her pussy.

"We should- We should fly like this more often, Boss!"

"That- Unh... S-Sounds like a- Ah! It sounds like a bad idea, Bla- Ah! Blackjack," she retorted with humor and a bit of lust.

They landed back in the Pegasus Stables not long after and found it empty. Annabeth had definitely turned the place over in search of her, seeing as bales of hay were misplaced, tools were cascaded across their holding places, and the rest of the stables were disheveled.

"So... how do we, uh... Ya know..."

Blackjack was right, of course. They had finished off each other, well, Persephone had climaxed more times than she could count, but still, his length was still enormous in her even if it was flaccid.

"The hook," she said and pointed a finger at it, "Get us over there."

He obeyed and in moments, she was grasping the cold metal with both hands as the black pegasus backed up.

"M-More- Oh!"

She moaned loudly as he slid out, her pussy still refusing to let go of his pegasus cock. An entire minute, a whole sixty seconds went by before he pulled free from her vagina with a loud and wet _schlop!_

Yet, another factor in that day that went unaccounted for was the amount of cum Blackjack had shot into her womb. When her womanhood was finally unplugged, a gush- no, a torrent of his seed spewed from her stretched hole as it began retracting to a smaller, tighter size. Moans and mewls left her until she was finished and lay against the support pillar, sitting in a mixture of her's and her pegasus' sex juices.

"Blackjack... get my clothes."

Her voice was small and tired, so he obeyed out of sympathy, but after a while, came back empty-handed.

"Uh... they ain't here, Boss."

"..."

"..."

"What?" she popped and her eyes widened a second after. "What!"

The revelation hit harder than Blackjack's flat-headed cock against her pussy's inner sanctum, aka her womb. Annabeth must have found her clothes while searching for her, which meant that she must know that something was up! Her secrets! Her freaking escapades! All of this, it was known now! She'd convinced Ares cabin to stay quiet, she'd known that Aphrodite would keep it a secret too, and no one knew about the Drakon incident but the mentioned goddess, but now Annabeth- freaking Annabeth was in on it!

"I'm... I'm fucked."

* * *

The next day, she woke up in her bed, and groggily got up. Feeling something in her nethers, she looked to see her naked body, sweaty and covered in dried cum... Blackjack's semen.

The memories returned with a sense of naughty pride.

She'd taken a long trip around the cabins, the black pegasus' seed still leaking out of her pussy as she tiptoed, butt naked, literally, through camp. Luckily, the harpies saw nothing and everyone was asleep. Of course, the most tense moment was getting into her cabin where she was exposed to literally anyone who'd look outside their own cabin.

At breakfast, she "explained" to Annabeth how she brought a second set of clothes to her chore in case her current outfit got dirty. Evidently, her pants ripped and some stuff got on her shirt. The daughter of Athena bought it, thankfully, and so Persephone was off the hook. Well, mostly, since now, every time she visited the stables, every pegasus wanted a "ride".

* * *

**So, there it is.**

**My final chapter.**

**Like I?**

**I wanted it to be humorous and laughable while also being smut, so, what's better than fucking while flying? Doing it out of coincidence and cumming mid-air so it rains down on unfortunate bystanders!**

**Basic plan is, the story's up for adoption.**

**Goes to the highest bidder with a condition.**

**I've got another chapter that's done, but I want it published on the new version of the story.**

**PM me for details and I'll see you guys on the otherside.**

***Looks behind themselves to see a swirling black portal***

**Chaos, Order, Persephone, here comes the Scribe Monk.**

**The founder, is out!**

**Scribe Monk, signing off.**


End file.
